In coaxial cable distributing systems of low-current installations, for example telephone installations, a large number of coaxial connectors each with a cable socket and a cable plug, adapted to be quickly detachable from one another by means of bayonet catches, are as a rule required per installation. All cable sockets are rigidly connected to the distributor circuits and each cable socket is passed through a suitable pass-through opening in the usual mounting plate or bar on the distributor frame and there bolted. Accordingly, the cable socket has a hexagonal limiting flange on the rear side which interacts with a lock nut on the front side.
This kind of attachment of the cable sockets of the coaxial connectors on the mounting bars is wearisome and time-consuming especially when the sockets are densely oriented (i.e. placed very close together), as the retention of the limiting flange with a suitable spanner is hardly possible. On the other hand, however, a cable socket must be mounted so tightly that the cable plug may be coupled and uncoupled as often as desired without the cable plug twisting, as otherwise there is a danger of twisting off the coaxial cable.